


Kommando

by schreibwarenhandlung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Objectification, Spit As Lube, warum gibt es hier keinen tag für befehlsfetischismus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibwarenhandlung/pseuds/schreibwarenhandlung
Summary: Hux' Spiele (dachte Kylo) waren Soldatenspiele, und sie funktionierten in der militärischen Logik von Befehl und Gehorsam.





	Kommando

Hux spielte mit Kylo (dachte Kylo), wie es von einem Mann in Uniform und hohen Stiefeln zu erwarten war. Es waren Spiele, die an Kadettenschulen und Einweihungsrituale denken ließen, an brutale Schleifer und Programme zur Konditionierung. Hux' Spiele (dachte Kylo) waren Soldatenspiele, und sie funktionierten in der militärischen Logik von Befehl und Gehorsam. "Knie nieder", sagte Hux, fast nebenher; und Kylo tat es, den Nacken bis auf den Boden gebeugt, während Hux mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen in seinem Ledersessel saß und irgendwann, nachlässig, die Sohle seines Stiefels auf Kylos Nacken platzierte. Er erkannte Hux' Stimmung am Winkel seines Absatzes – wenn die Kante sich scharf in seine Haut grub, war Hux angespannt, unwillig, und sein Stiefel nur Mittel zum Zweck, um Kylo niederzuhalten, stellvertretend für alles, was dem General an diesem Tag Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatte. Aber an anderen Tagen streckte Hux die Beine entspannt auf Kylo aus, setzte nur hin und wieder den Fuß gegen Kylos Schulter oder die Krümmung seines Rückens, um den bequemsten Winkel für sich zu finden. An solchen Tagen konnte Hux Stunde um Stunde in seinem Sessel zubringen, lesend und rauchend, während Kylos Schultern und Oberschenkel zu zittern begannen und seine Knie dumpf schmerzten. Wenn Hux es bemerkte, stieß er seine Stiefelspitze gegen Kylos Schenkel, nicht sehr hart, aber scharf genug um Kylo daran zu erinnern, dass es noch ein ganzes Arsenal anderer Sanktionen gab, wenn seine Haltung nachließ.

Kylo richtete sich auf, seine Schenkel wieder im rechten Winkel zum Boden, seine Stirn wieder gesenkt, mit all der Demut, die er wirklich empfand. Nur fiel Hux manchmal ein, dass Demut ihn langweilte, und dass er allem Gehorsam zum Trotz lieber gegen Kylos Brustkorb trat, mit dem Absatz oder mit der Stiefelspitze, um Kylo stöhnen zu hören und den roten Abdruck oder den dunklen Bluterguss auf Kylos Haut zu sehen.

 

***

"Auseinander."

Wie schön (dachte Kylo), wie schön Hux kommandieren konnte. Er kniete auf dem Bett, auf allen Vieren, und schob ungelenk die Schenkel auseinander, um Hux besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Es war nicht so, dass Hux in diesen Dingen von praktischen Überlegungen geleitet wurde – es lag eine Grausamkeit in allem, was er tat, eine Sehnsucht (dachte Kylo) nach sinnloser Willkür. Er beschwerte sich nicht darüber. Wenn er die Beine spreizte, schwankend, das Gesicht ins Laken gedrückt, war er Hux' Komplize, ein williger Vollstrecker seines Willens.

Kühle, trockene Fingerspitzen, die seine Öffnung umrundeten. Wie konnte sich Hux so unbeteiligt anfühlen, wenn Kylo innerlich und äußerlich zu glühen schien? Er hielt die Luft an, erwartete einen Augenblick, dass der Finger trocken vorwärts geschoben würde, aber dann verschwand die Berührung und Hux' Hand erschien vor seinem Mund.

"Spucken", befahl Hux.

Kylo spuckte.

Es war zu wenig, natürlich war es zu wenig. Hux hatte nicht den größten Schwanz (dachte Kylo), aber er war noch immer ansehnlich genug, um eine Herausforderung darzustellen. Spucke, das war eine neue Dimension. Vielleicht hatte sich Hux beim letzten Mal gelangweilt. Vielleicht suchte er nach einem Weg, seinen nicht-wahnsinnig-großen Schwanz beeindruckender erscheinen zu lassen. Es war jedenfalls, wie die meisten von Hux' Ideen, eine _brillante_ Idee. Kylo stellte sich vor, wie Hux' Schwanz seine Öffnung dehnte, und stöhnte auf bei dem Gedanken. Oder vielleicht war es das leise Brennen, das er dabei spürte. Er hatte sich nie so gedemütigt gefühlt.

"So gut, Hux. So verdammt gut."

"Sei still", murmelte Hux zwischen den Zähnen. "Du störst meine Konzentration." Er packte Kylo fester um die Hüften für zwei, drei rasche Stöße.

"Kon – zentration?"

Statt zu antworten setzte Hux einen entschiedenen Rhythmus. Die Intensität war heftig.

"Ist nicht – so schwer." Kylo ächzte. "Du schaffst es – auch – ohne Konzentration."

Hux zog sich zurück und stieß vorwärts bis zum Anschlag. " _Fuck_ ", murmelte er. Er lag halb auf Kylo, seine Brust an Kylos Rücken.

Kylo spürte seinen Atem im Nacken. Er konnte die Pause gebrauchen.

" _Fuck_ ", murmelte Hux noch einmal. Er löste seine verkrampften Finger von Kylos Hüfte und hielt die Hand vor Kylos Mund. "Spuck", sagte er.

Es wurde feuchter, Hux' Erregung und frische Spucke. Das feuchte Gleiten war auch nicht gut für Hux' Konzentration, er fickte jetzt mit einer träumerischen Langsamkeit, die Kylo zum Wahnsinn trieb. Im besten Fall (dachte Kylo) war es Bosheit, so zu ficken, aber er kannte Hux besser: von Zeit zu Zeit bekam er sentimentale Anwandlungen.

"Du hasst mich", wisperte Kylo. "Vergiss das nicht."

Hux hielt inne. Dann glitt er unsanft aus Kylo heraus.

"Ah." Kylo japste und ließ sich auf den Bauch sinken.

"Dreh dich um", befahl Hux. "Auf den Rücken."

Er fing Kylos erstaunten Blick auf, während er sich selbst in die Hand nahm.

"Was?", fragte Kylo. Sein eigener Schwanz war so hart, dass es wehtat, aber er wagte es nicht, sich anzufassen. Nicht unter Hux' eisigem Blick. Stattdessen starrte er auf Hux' schlanke Finger, auf Hux' hübschen Schwanz. Auf die entschlossene Bewegung seiner Hand.

Bei diesem Tempo konnte Hux nicht lange durchhalten.

"Befiehl es mir."

Kylo verstand nicht. "Befehlen", wiederholte er, "was?"

Hux' Blick brannte sich in seinen. "Befiehl es mir", stieß er hervor. "Befiehl mir, zu kommen."

Kylo starrte ihn an. Das alles war neu.

"Verdammt, Ren."

"Auf mir", sagte Kylo heiser. "Komm auf mir. Jetzt."

Hux schluchzte und kam, einen Ausdruck zwischen Verzweiflung und absoluter Verzückung auf seinem Gesicht. Weiße Tropfen sprenkelten Kylos Schenkel, seinen Bauch, seinen immer noch harten Schwanz.

Hux fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

"Ja", sagte er. Er wischte sich die Hand an seinem Unterhemd ab und stand auf.

"Hux?"

Hux schaute auf ihn hinunter. "Ist noch was?"

"Ich", sagte Kylo. "Was ist mit mir?"

"Du kannst machen, was du willst", sagte Hux.

 


End file.
